Memories
by Trey178
Summary: You have taken my broken past in your hands and pieced it together into something wonderful. 1st time with this couple so plz be gentle...


**A/N:**** Hello again everyone! My internet travels have brought me across another oneshot concept. I'm sure this is the first fic created for this couple, but I'm not 100 sure. When I heard this song, I found that it fit the main character perfectly! Plus, after seeing the finale of Naruto, I wanted to delve further into another possible couple so read on...**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto or the Goo Goo Dolls_  
**

* * *

_**Memories**_

The sun rose on another quiet morning in the village and as such, it was his duty to make sure that he was up early enough to get to work as soon as possible which was little trouble for him since he was so used to being a early bird now-a-days anyway. He dressed in his traditional robes and made a slow pace to his office upstairs. After going up a few risers, he found his way to the top floor and made his way to the door where his office was. He opened the door and was greeted with the bright, quiet peace of the rising sun. The sky was slowly turning into its normal shade of blue which signified a calm day on the rise.

He breathed in and out and soon took his seat, eyeing the rather smaller than normal stack of papers that had been left on his desk. Taking out a pen he immediately took the topmost paper, scanned it over in detail, and quickly scribbled a little something near the bottom. Most of the papers left would prove to require the same amount of work on his part since it was mostly mission reports, he just needed to approve them with his signature. After about two hours he was about 2/3 done with the whole stack when someone knocked on his door. He stopped writing, looked up and said "Who is it?"

"It's the delivery boy, may I come in?" The man sighed because he was sick and tired of the person outside the door always making corny attempts at jokes whenever he needed to see him. He closed his eyes and allowed him in "Must you do this every time you come to my office?"

"Come on Gaara, lighten up a little, besides don't you want to know what your big brother's been up to?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me" Kankuro's eyes narrowed slightly at his brother's sarcastic cynicism. He was actually here to give the report on his and Temari's latest venture to the leaf village but there was one thing missing. "So where's our dear sister?"

"Hell if I know Gaara, she decided to take her vacation a little early so she's still at Konoha. I swear I know it's got something to do with that Shikamaru character. If you ask me, something is going on between them that she's not telling us about" he kept droning on about whatever he thought was happening between their sister and the black haired lazy bum, but Gaara just tuned him out and went back to the last few papers he had left to review. As he put his signature on the last he stood up just as Kankuro was finishing his story "…she needs to be careful or she may come back bearing a tiny bundle of joy with her one day and…where are you going?"

"To make my daily rounds of the village, I am the Kazekage after all it's my responsibility to make sure this land is kept safe"

"Again with the duty crap, seriously Gaara, you need to take a break from work once in a while. I still have yet to see you leave the office for something other than business. You're becoming one of those tight knit guys who can't find time for themselves you're going to work yourself to death Gaara."

"It's my life and last I heard I was the one in control of it. Maybe you should listen to your own advice and take a vacation yourself" there was that sarcasm again, and all the while Gaara always kept that same blank look on his face which said that he didn't care about what anyone had just said to him. As Gaara was about to exit his office, Kankuro just looked back at his brother with a confused look and said "What's it going to take for you to loosen up and enjoy life?! I think you need to find a girl get laid…badly Gaara."

The puppeteer chuckled at his statement failing to notice that his words had stopped Gaara dead in his tracks. His fists tightened and a slight blush appeared on his face. But, he calmed down and closed his eyes and said "Well at least I can get girls Kankuro, they flock around me every day" before he vanished in a wisp of sand. Kankuro had a stunned look on his face after hearing what Gaara had just said "Hey that's a low blow!"

* * *

Having erased the chat he just had with his brother, Gaara changed from the Kazekage robes into his much cooler looking maroon trench coat. He left his gourd behind since he knew that no one was powerful enough to scratch him, even without Shukaku he was still able to retain a good majority of his sand manipulation abilities. He made his way out the front door of the mansion and began his rounds. Calling up a clump of sand, he formed it into his signature flying platform and started his scouting from above.

As he made his way to the first populous point of the village he lowered himself and started on foot. All through the street people turned to notice him. When they saw him walking down the street they openly greeted him with respect whether it was a simple hello or a bow from the elder villagers. Gaara was still slightly stunned by the display of affection since he grew up hated by everyone because of the monster inside him.

These people, who turned him away fearing they would be killed, were now treating him with the love and respect he long deserved, especially after being rescued from the Akatsuki. It was like their past memories of him had been buried deep below the sand beneath his feet. After a few minutes he was soon back in the air heading to the second big area of the sand village and the people their greeted him in the same way. It continued for about two more times and soon Gaara was heading to the fifth and most popular area of the village, the market.

All the while his mind kept replaying past and present times in his life. Gaara was the loneliest child in the village, now it was like everyone he passed on the street was his friend. Before, Gaara had made a choice to only look out for himself, now he found himself risking his life to save the village that had previously shunned him. All the good things that happened to him, all the changes he made for himself…it was all thanks to that knuckled head leaf ninja.

Naruto was someone that had been completely burned into his mind because like him, he also grew up lonely, not knowing why people everywhere hated you. He knew the pain he felt, yet there were people that still considered him a friend, and that's when Gaara finally had some sense literally knocked into him. Just like Naruto, he was now fighting for the sake of others. This was the purpose that allowed him to get up in the morning and live at all. He had always put himself first before, now to make up for it, he was putting his people first no matter what the cost was to himself. He was the Kazekage, his duty was his priority, his life. Even if he wanted to change it, there would always be something else to work out among the villagers so he never had any time to think of himself…except on special occasions, namely, when he hears the loud, high pitched cry of one of the many young women of the sand.

"Oh my god…its Gaara-kun glomp him before he gets away!!!" His light aqua eyes widened as he heard the cries of the banshee stampede. Gaara lowered his head in annoyance. Along with gaining the respect of the villagers, his power had also caught the attention of all the young girls in the village. He wasn't kidding when he said that girls flock around him every day. This marked about the tenth attempt this week, and the fifteenth this month. But he just did what he normally did and form a platform of sand to fly away, but this time, it wouldn't be so easy.

From above he saw a group of five drop down from the clouds so he jumped back to avoid their grizzly grip. That's when his eyes caught wind of the other crowds of women that had surrounded him on all sides, drawing ever closer to his personal space. As the squealing girls came within short distance, he thought fast and created his usual sand shield to keep them away. Even after he was encased, he could hear their incessant pleas of marriage and bearing his kids, so he quickly activated his third eye to get a look at the group. The orb spun around matching his natural eye movement capturing an image of the entire crowd of girls now trying to break his shield.

Now that they were clumped together he found that they took up about a meter on either side. Gaara sat down, knowing he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't let down his shield since the girls would then attack from all sides, but he also had to get back to work thinking there would be more paperwork waiting for him. He sat there in deep thought wondering how to deal with these witches. In his meditative pose he quietly sat until, 30 seconds later, he had an answer.

Gaara stood up and clapped his hands together to deactivate his shield. Seeing their chance, the girls instantly tried to surround him, but ceased as he shouted "Hold on!" The girls stood still, wondering what the object of their affection would say next. Gaara cleared his throat and continued. "It's become obviously clear to me…that I've become desirable around the village, so I'll make a deal with you. If all of you know so much about me, then answer five questions. Get them all correct and I'll go on a date with all of you…" the girls immediately screamed at the wonders of their victory but quieted down when he said "…but, get any wrong you'll have to leave me alone for the rest of time got it?" The girls muttered to themselves but agreed to his terms. One of them stepped forward to represent them and introduced herself "My name is Hikari, and don't you worry your pretty little head Gaara-kun, we'll show you a good time" she said in a humorous, yet seductive tone

"Pleasure…okay question 1, what is my full name?"

"Duh…it's Gaara of the Desert…"

"Question 2, what's my birthday?"

"June 21st, the first day of summer where the air becomes hot like you"

"Number 3: Who are Temari and Kankuro?"

"There the presidents of your fan club!" Gaara actually had to force back a small laugh at her answer, but moved on

"Number 4, who is my closest friend?"

"Aw shucks, you're too cool to have time for things like friends"

"Finally, question 5, are you going to win this little game?"

"Of course I know everything about you sweetie" the girls all nodded in agreement. Gaara, having taken all of this in, sighed and decided to put them out of their misery. "Well, you were correct when you said my full name was Gaara of the Desert…" the girls then cheered their one correct answer, keyword being one "…however, it was the only thing you got right. My birthday is not in June, it's not even during the summer, it's January 19th. Temari and Kankuro are my older brother and sister, and by the way I have no fan club. You were also wrong in saying that I have no real friends. My closest friend was the one who helped me become who I am today, he's the leaf ninja named Naruto Uzumaki so this means you lost the game now if you'll excuse me" Gaara lifted his hand and out popped a wall of sand that separated the crowd so Gaara could walk through. The girls didn't move, they were too shocked that the info they knew was dead wrong.

Gaara kept his normal blank reserve as he finally saw the crowd disappear on the horizon. Maybe they would finally give up on their hopeless quest for love. Gaara's mind got back to his work and turned back around to head for the office, but as he turned around, his body had bumped into another and he nearly fell back. Now Gaara is a busy man, but he also has his manners as he extended a hand to help the person up. By the general look of the outfit, Gaara could tell it was another girl, one not to older than the crowd behind him. She had long brown hair that no doubt fell slightly over her face. He could also tell she was wearing a plain undershirt because her teal over shirt covered one shoulder. She also wore traditional ninja sandals, with black pants that fit snuggly onto her form. Half-finger gloves were also found on her hands. Gaara kept his vision to her eyes as she turned around and brushed herself off. "I apologize miss, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?"

The girl turned to meet him and gasped lightly as their eyes locked onto each other. It took a while for Gaara to register the image of her face but more memories soon came flooding back to him. "Matsuri…" was the only word to escape his lips. Indeed it was his former and first student he had during his short stint as an academy teacher. It had also reminded him of the time when those Takumi villagers had kidnapped her just to get to him, more accurately Shukaku's chakra so they could revive their founder. He also noticed the sand village ninja headband that had took the place of the yellow scarf around her neck after all, he was the one to help place it there.

**Flashback (3 years ago)**

_It was the sand village's first graduating class form their shinobi curriculum. Adopting a program similar to Konoha's had helped a great deal. Up at the front table stood the sand siblings, each handing out a headband to their students who would soon be grouped into trios and starting their own missions. Kankuro and Temari had dozens of students who were eager to receive their headbands from their teachers while Gaara remained still until one shy female came up to the table. T_

_his was Matsuri, Gaara's only student of the class. He was pleased with her progress after she had been brought home from the Shitenshounin incident. Keeping his normal neutral look, Gaara handed out her headband. As she placed her palm on top of it, she realized Gaara had not let it go and she felt her fingertips touch the bare skin of his hands._

_She lifted her face to meet his clear green eyes. Gaara gave her an inquisitive look not realizing the significance of the moment. "Well, are you going to take it or what, Matsuri?" She was snapped out of her trance and gripped the metal plate of the band. She took it out of his hand and used the other to undo her usual yellow scarf. She then tied the headband into the empty space and rejoined her classmates. Temari then said something about being official ninja, but she didn't hear it. Her eyes continued to remain locked onto the younger Gaara's form as he gazed into the small crowd of genin. _

_When they were dismissed, Matsuri left with the rest of them, but kept glancing back every now and then at the one who had stood by her side whenever she had trouble, the one who had come to save her despite all odds, but Gaara had already disappeared. As each student left with there family to celebrate, Matsuri was the last one left waiting. She knew her family would often be here to pick her up late considering how far away they were. She sat by herself of the carved out bench when a voice startled her "Still waiting for your family?"_

_Matsuri turned around to find Gaara standing beside her. She immediately looked back out towards the village as he took a seat next to her. The two were silent for what seemed to be hours. She looked back at him and saw him looking out among the village too. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't form any words so she shut her mouth and looked back to the side. "Did you wan to say something to me?" Gaara's question hadn't influenced her to turn around but she felt that she couldn't ignore him so he squeaked out a "T-thank you…Gaara-sensei…"_

"_Thank you…for what exactly?"_

"_F-for……for showing me that if there's someone you care about…you should do anything to protect him…" Gaara had noticed the tone of her voice. The way she said 'him' suggested that she meant a certain person. As he turned to look at her, he felt something inside well up inside him. It was a strange feeling to him, but it resembled that heartbreak he felt as a child, only this time, it urged him to move forward in the conversation, like there was something that he should know. He was about to speak up when they heard the distant voice of a young boy calling to Matsuri, her younger brother. She stood up and bowed as she said good-bye leaving Gaara with his unasked question. _

_His look returned to its usual neutrality and he turned around to catch up with his siblings, until he was stopped when Matsuri called him again. He turned around to face the young girl and got the surprise of a lifetime. In seconds, her arms had found their way around to his back as the two beings pressed against the other. Gaara's face went from blank and uncaring, to dumbfounded and shocked. Was this girl really hugging him? Why was she doing this, she doesn't have a reason to, does she? "Good luck Gaara-sensei…I hope there's someone that's worth defending to you…because I know I do." She gave him a warm, caring smile and turned around leaving the sand manipulator wide eyed and speechless. She ran out to her brother and walked off into the afternoon sunset._

**End Flashback**

Gaara's focus returned to the present time as he stared at the kunoichi who now had a small smile on her face. "It seems there is someone you want to defend after all…Kazekage-sama…"

"Indeed……" the pair remained silent for quite a while before their schedules caught up with one of them. "Oh dear…I forgot I was going to pick up some groceries for my brothers back home, I've got to go Kazekage-sama"

"Hold on Matsuri…" she stopped and turned her head back to face him as expecting him to ask something. Gaara had no clue what to say now. He had a lot of questions playing in his head, each one sounding more stupid than the last. That same burning feeling in his chest had risen again, and once again it left him speechless. Ever since that afternoon at the school, he had always thought of whatever happened to the shy young student he had in the back of his mind.

She was the first one outside of his leaf village allies and siblings to show him…to show him…love. Deep down he had finally noticed hidden feelings that had constantly been trying to work its way into his system. These feelings had flooded his brain with all those question about Matsuri, and any kind of connection she may share with him. He wanted to know what these feelings were, he wanted to know if she had shared similar connection to him. But as these questions entered his mind, he had begun to doubt himself and responded "…It's nothing…you can move along."

Matsuri nodded and turned around and as she was about to start walking, she heard Gaara say "I-it was…nice…to see you again…" Matsuri's face shown slight surprise in his choice of words. She whipped back around, but Gaara was already gone. Knowing the conversation was over she headed further into the market, thinking about the person she had just met

Matsuri POV

He still remembers me…I can't believe it and after all this time too. I'm not sure he even saw a trace of me at his coronation…I don't think I was so happy before in my life. I mean…he deserves this after all the bad things I've heard people say about him. Yet, the village has changed since he became Kazekage. Not only have we been able to live better lives, but people are finally starting to see Gaara-sensei for who he really is. After he came to save me from those four enemy ninja I was finally able to understand what he was trying to tell me. Now the entire village looks to him for security and he proudly stands up to defend them. Gaara-sensei finally has the recognition of everyone that had hated him years ago. But, I'm sure his work keeps him extremely busy all the time……I wish I could tell him how…proud I am of him……

Narrator POV

The afternoon light had started to fade away into the darkness of night. Gaara had not gone back to his office since his meeting with Matsuri. Just seeing her again had unlocked repressed feelings he had held back until now. His mind constantly went back to the last time he saw her at the academy. What did she mean when she said she had found someone she cared about enough to protect with her life? Her family maybe, but that's probably a given. Plus, there was no way that one of her classmates had gotten to know her that well. Heck ever since she became his student, the rest would rather keep their distance from her feeling that he had been angered.

That he had been angered……was it him all along?! No it couldn't be, no one he knew ever saw him like that. He was either classified as a freak or a weapon…yet she…she looked beyond that and eventually understood what he was trying to teach her. But, had she connected his wisdom to someone whom he considered unable to love? All these memories that had come up in his head were contradicting themselves. His head was overrun with images of his past, but it all disappeared as he remembered his brother's words to lighten up every now and then and relax, to take a break from his duties and enjoy life the way he wanted.

With that last thought in his head, everything started to get clearer in his mind. Gaara instead focused on what mattered in the present time and right now it was his thoughts on his former kunoichi in training. _"Good luck Gaara-sensei…I hope there's someone that's worth defending to you…because I know I do."_ This message had finally sorted itself out…and it soon became clear to the Kazekage that someone out in this great wide world was someone who cared for him as a person, much like his siblings, and those guys from the leaf village, Gaara felt he finally understood what true love was.

In a rare moment, a comforting smile graced his lips for the first time since being rescued from the Akatsuki. It was then he started gathering sand in front of him and formed it into a peculiar shape. As the rough grains smoothed and hardened in place, thin lines became metal strings and soon, Gaara had fashioned himself a sand guitar. He always heard Kankuro relax to different kinds of music so he figured, why can't he do the same. With no lessons whatsoever, he started strumming out a chorus.

* * *

"Are you sure he went this way Kankuro-sama?" 

"Hey if I know my brother, he always tries to find some secluded area to clear his head. Plus, if what you said is true something tells me you'll have to be the one to straighten him out Matsuri"

"I just hope he's okay…"

"This is Gaara we're talking about. I know he can come off as cold, but trust me, his heart is in the right place, he just doesn't know how else to express himself" the two ninja stopped by a large rock formation as they figured Gaara would be somewhere up on top. There suspicions were confirmed as they saw sand travel upward towards the peak. The two nodded and leapt up the tall rock making sure not to be noticed when they reached the top. They stayed on a small platform near the top and they had a clear view of Gaara's back. Matsuri felt herself grow nervous, she wanted so badly to tell Gaara what she was feeling, but she was afraid Kankuro maybe right in that Gaara can't truly express love. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I…I'm not sure if I should go out there…"

"Listen Matsuri if what you say is true than you can probably bring out something inside Gaara that…" Kankuro ceased his talking mid sentence when they heard the melodious tones of a guitar coming from…Gaara? Matsuri was frozen stiff, wondering if she was hearing this for real. Kankuro was straight out stunned so much, he had to look out onto the cliff to make sure it was the same Gaara. Sure enough it was, but the surprises didn't end there

_Stranger than your sympathy  
And this is my apology  
I killed myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out_

_And I wished for things that I don't need  
(all I wanted)  
And what I chased won't set me free  
(all I wanted)  
And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees_

_Oh, yeah  
Everything's all wrong, yeah  
Everything's all wrong, yeah  
Where the hell did I think I was?_

_And stranger than your sympathy  
Take these things, so I don't feel  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
And now my head's been filled with doubt  
_

This is not Gaara, there is now ay this could be Gaara. Kankuro was sure he was hearing things. He was too shocked to hear something like music come form his younger brother. Matsuri was a different case. She let every word, ever y note penetrate her inner soul. She didn't know why, but she felt as if Gaara was telling the story of his life through the song. But she didn't understand why it fit him so much, she just knew it did.

_We're taught to lead the life you choose  
(all I wanted)  
You know your love's run out on you  
(all I wanted)  
And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true_

_Oh, yeah  
It's easy to forget, yeah  
When you choke on the regrets, yeah  
Who the hell did I think I was?_

_And stranger than your sympathy  
And all these thoughts you stole from me  
And I'm not sure where I belong  
And no where's home and no more wrong_

_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted  
And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me  
_

After those words Kankuro was finally able to understand why Gaara, of all people, had this sudden mood swing. Everything Matsuri had told them of their recent meeting had finally fit into place. If she felt so strongly about Gaara, there was a chance that he felt the same way about her too. He looked back at the girl to see her with a look suggesting that she had known Gaara all her life and wanted so badly to comfort him when he needed it. She wanted so bad understand what she had told him years ago. She finally uncurled herself and climbed up to the top of the rock standing behind Gaara

_Mmm, yeah  
Stranger than your sympathy  
Stranger than your sympathy  
Mmm hmmm mmm_

Gaara opened his eyes and looked out onto the horizon and the setting sun. His smile grew a little longer and the guitar dissolved into the sand that made it. He stood up and finally recognized the presence behind him. He spun around to find a rather nervous Matsuri standing behind him. Gaara was stunned at first wondering if she had heard his recent…expression of emotion. She finally turned to meet his gaze with an awkward frown, but relaxed as she saw his smile for the first time. "So it was me wasn't it?"

"Uh…what are you talking about?"

"3 years ago…back at the school, you had the hope I would one day find someone that I would care enough about to protect with my life, yet you already had"

"Well I…when you…" Gaara put a finger to her lips to silence her. The two then sat down to look over the changing sky as Gaara revealed all, his father, Shukaku, everything, including her. "Memories…we just think that they're tidbits of the life we've already lived. For me, memories have brought up painful feelings, ones I'd rather forget entirely. But you…you have taken my broken past in your hands and pieced it together into something wonderful, something I don't regret in the slightest"

Gaara put his hand to her cheek and lifted it up closer to his face. "Naruto Uzumaki taught me where true strength comes from…but you've shown me the full worth of such strength and…" it was his turn to be silenced. Matsuri removed her hand from his mouth and looked deep into him with caring eyes and in that moment, she had closed the remaining space between them with a soft, yet passion filled kiss. They removed their arms from their stationary poses and wrapped themselves around the other as the two fell back under the early evening sky.

* * *

Temari came back the next morning, feeling absolutely full of spunk, at least that's what Tenten called it. She soon found the Kazekage mansion and the guards let her inside. She walked up the flights of stairs needed to reach her brother's office where he would no doubt have his nose in some kind of document. Well, imagine her surprise when she opened the door and found the room empty. "Well, look who's finally come home?"

"Hey Kankuro…have you seen Gaara, he should be at work by now but his office is empty."

"Hmm…I imagine right now he's still sleeping"

"Really, then maybe I should wake him up" Temari started making her way towards Gaara's room, fan in hand, with a smirk on her face and she was about ready to knock his door down with it before Kankuro held it back. "Huh…hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Read the sign Temari…" she looked on the door and found a piece of paper with Kankuro's handwriting on it. It said do not disturb, or else. "Or else…or else what?"

"Come one Temari, you know how cranky Gaara can get"

"Well that never stopped him from his work before and I'll be damned if it does now." Temari used her free hand to open the door and was ready to yell her brother awake, when she saw two bodies on the bed instead of just one. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth was slightly agape. "Uh…Kankuro…am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Like I wrote…do not disturb or else."

* * *

**A/N:**** Now before you going flaming me because Gaara is way OOC, just know that this was an experiment with a fresh couple that I think deserves to be investigated further so take that into account before you review this story, please and thank you.**


End file.
